singing to life
by pirri.bsmc72
Summary: no tienes donde ir, ningun hombro donde llorar, es justo el destino? seguiras esperando? o iras tras tu sueños sin importar que tus heridas aun no hayan sanado...


Capitulo 1: NUEVO ESCENARIO

En medio de la calle principal de buenos aires se encontraba parada, una muchacha con una guitarra al hombro y en una mano una pequeña mochila, mirando perpleja la inmensidad de aquella ciudad. Después de unos minutos, subio a un autobús y se dirigio al centro comercial.

Aca estará bien- dijo lali, parandose en una esquina, sacando su guitarra y el estuche abierto para las propinas. Entonces empezó a cantar

Estas lejos de casa y queres volar

pero no hay señales y no te animas

no existen recuerdos en el corazon

pero hay una cancion que no olvidaras nunca

el mundo es diferente y lo entenderas

pero tu voz existe en toda verdad

te busco y te digo debes de volver

porque hay un gran amor que no olvidaras nunaca

si me esperas volvere

si me llamas estare

si me buscas seguire

si me callas gritare

estoy aqui otra vez (x3)

es un lugas sin nombre y te perderas

nadie lucha por nadie, no les importas

de nuevo estas con el pero llegaras

pero hay una cancion que no olvidas nunca

si me esperas volvere

si me llamas estare

si me buscas estare

si callas gritare(repetir)

estoy aqui otra vez (x3)

Se formo un circulo alrededor de lali, ella siempre cantaba con el corazón, todas las canciones q cantaban eran compuestas por ella misma. Cantar, la música era su mundo.

Al final logro recaudar 10.000 mil pesos, eso le serviría para comprar el almuerzo, y el resto lo guardaría para el final del dia para buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Hola, soy nicolas- un hombre de unos 35 años se acerco a la joven. Lali no era buena haciendo amigos, y siempre fue media arisca.

Que queres?- le dijo en tono desafiante. Nico la miro y solto una pequeña risa.- de que te reis?

Bueno, como te dije me llamo Nicolas Vasquez y soy dueño de un boliche, me gustaría saber si queres cantar en mi boliche- lali se quedo petrificada, había llegado hace menos de 1 hora a buenos aires y ya tenia trabajo.- Obvio que te voy a pagar.

Bueno, acepto, pero me gustaría saber si en vez de pagarme tenes un lugar donde me pueda quedar?- dijo lali guardando sus cosas.

Si, si queres te puedes quedar en el boliche, ahí hay un cuarto, entonces es un trato?- le extendió la mano a la joven y esta se la acepto con una gran sonrisa.

Capitulo 2: CONOCIENDOSE

Bueno, llegamos, como me dijiste que te llamabas?- dijo nico mientras los dos entraban al boliche.

Mariana, pero mejor dime Lali- dijo ella sentándose en la barra.- esta bueno tu boliche. Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Si, lo tengo hace un año, mis hijos me han ayudado bastante- termino la frase y sono su celular

Hola pa, donde estas?- dijo nico su hijo de 18 años.

Estoy en el boliche, adivina que

Que?-dijo nico ansioso

Enconte cantante para el boliche

Buenísimo, con vico y los chicos vamos para alla como a las 10

Bueno hijo, cuídate- dijo cortando la conversación.

Lali que hora es?- pregunto nico

Las siete por?- tomando un vaso de jugo.

Queres hacer algo, abro el boliche a las 9, donde queres ir?- dijo nico mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

Bueno, no conozco nada de aca, acabo de llegar hoydia…- nico se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabia nada sobre su nueva cantante y nueva inquilina.

Sabes, mejor vayamos a tomar un helado a la plaza y charlamos, te parece?- lali se paro de un salto

Me parece estupendo- los dos salieron por la puerta.

Se sentaron en una heladería que tenia mesitas afuera, al lado de la plaza. Nico saboreaba su helado chocolate y lali su helado de manjar.

Bueno, que me queres contar?- le dijo nico a lali.

Nose, empeza vos-

Buneo, tengo 36 años, vivo solo con mis hijos, nicolas y victorio- a lali se le helo la cara. Habrá escuchado mal? No podía ser, deben haber mil personas llamadas nicolas y victorio en todo el país.- bueno te toca a vos

Mmm, tengo 17, me vine de mar del plata y me encanta la música- nico la miraba

Y tus papas saben que viniste para aca?

No tengo papas, soy huérfana- nico cambio su cara de preocupado a triste, pobrecita, venir a la capital a buscar suerte haciendo lo que ama.

Bueno- dijo nico levantándose- nos tenemos que ir, se hizo re tarde, lali, que hora es?- dijo mientras pagaba.

Las 8:30- la cara de nico se desfiguro, agarro de la mano a lali y se fueron lo mas rápido posible al boliche.

Dieron las nueve y el boliche se lleno, era un lugar amplio y grande. Lali estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir al escenario. Le encantaba salir a escena, se transformaba, es como si estuviera ella y su música, alejadas del resto.

Hola a todos, hoy tenemos un show, ella es lali, y desde hoy va a cantar todos los días aca- todos aplaudieron incluso le silvaban, se veía muy linda, con un short negro, botas negras y una remera blanca ajustada. Tenia el pelo suelto. Nico bajo del esenario y se le acerco un joven.

Hola nico- saludándolo

Hola peter, y los otros? Llegaste antes- sirviéndole algo en la barra.

Ya viene, nose yo quise venir antes- miro hacia el escenario

Mira, ella es lali, mi nueva contratación, escucha ahora va a cantar- peter se quedo callado

Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure, you've found it

Slow motion

Sparks you caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys

Oh, yes they will

They don't want to define it

Just give up the game

And get into me

If you're looking for thrills

Then get cold feet

Oh no, I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand on my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no, I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

Cuz the more that you try

The harder I'll fight to say goodnight

I can't cook, no

But I can clean up the mess you left

Lay your head down and feel the beat

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last but this is now

So love the one you're with

You wanna chase, but you're chasing

Your tail, quick fix

Won't ever get you well

Oh no, I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand on my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no, I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

cuz the more that you try

The harder I'll fight to say goodnight

Cuz I feel the distance between us

Could be over with a snap of your fingers

Oh, no

Oh no, I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand on my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no, I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

cuz the more that you try

The harder I'll fight to say

The more that you try

The harder I'll fight to say goodnight

Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down

Cause you don't wanna miss out

Cuando termino todos se pararon y le aplaudieron. Peter quedo atonito, al igual que nico. Mientras aplaudían peter y nico se percataron que tacho, vico, los chicos y las chicas estaban atrás. Pero peter se fijo que tacho tenia una lagrima corriendo en una mejilla.

Capitulo 3: REENCUENTROS

Hijo, que te pasa?- se acerco

Lali…- vico apenas murmuro, pero nico igual lo escucho

LAAAA- tacho corrió hacia donde estaba lali. Esta que estaba de espalda se dio vuelta y vio a sus amigos, vico y tacho, sus amigos de toda la vida, ahora se habían encontrado. Nico, peter y los chicos no entendían nada.

Petiza, te eche mucho de menos!- nico no podía para de abrazar a la joven que lloraba a mar de lagrimas. Después vico la abrazo

Perdóname lali, nunca mas ta voy a dejar sola, perdóname- vico había roto en llanto.

Después de varios minutos abrazados y murmurando cosas, los tres se acercaron al grupo, entre los que estaban nico, peter, pablo, agus, gas, euge, cande, rochi, Mery y luna.


End file.
